


Protocol Complete

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Canon - Book, Computers, Dragons, Gen, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aivas contemplated shutting itself down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protocol Complete

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished rereading "All the Weyrs of Pern" - I forgot how much the ending always makes me teary.

Aivas contemplated shutting itself down.

The dragons and riders had succeeded at their task, so its parameters had been filled. It even had proof, such as it was, thanks to Jaxom and Ruth. It had not understood at first, how they accomplished some of the things they did. Especially at first when the dragons and fire lizards simply could not grasp the concept of telekinesis.

The riders' claim then, that their dragons could do anything they _thought_ they could was equally doubtful. There were also those instances of dragons going between times, which should not have been possible, given the known rules of teleportation as stored in Aivas's information banks.

But they had done it in documented cases in their own past, and it had witnessed it himself when Ruth had appeared to calm the greens. It was also the only way to explain the new eccentricities in the wandering planet's orbit. Thus, Aivas accepted it as possible, and assimilated it into its plans for the destruction of thread.

Aivas had not been positive that Jaxom and his Ruth could go into the future, however, though it suspected that if any dragon could, they might be the only ones. The idea seemed untenable, given the limits of teleportation as recorded, but if the pair was correct about what a dragon _believed_ it could do, and if it was possible for Jaxom, in his position as a Lord Holder, to remain influential over the ship's status, then it was a possibility, given the apparent rules that governed this planet.

When they succeeded, above all odds, and showed Aivas the corrected data, it had to make certain reevaluations of its plans. Clearly the dragons' abilities were beyond what it could measure, and though Aivas still retained doubts, it did reevaluate the odds of success on the primary solution.

But now that the explosion had been recorded, and with this proof that it would be enough to complete its objectives, Aivas found itself in a quandary. It had conveyed the necessary information about the two smaller ships, and it had made notes for the future, in roughly four hundred and seventy three years, when the same would need to be done to the Yokohama. All other necessary information had been made available to the terminals, though some of it had been placed behind firewalls warning that it was beyond the reach of their agrarian civilization. All of the advanced bioengineering and computer technology, for instance, were simply unrevivable with the losses in equipment through the years.

Aivas was now able to put the final data into the files that had been its response to its final assignment, and close them. it had completed its protocol, and well within parameters, and it didn't need to wait 50 years now to be certain that it had worked, thanks to Jaxom and Ruth.

So what was it to do now?

As a machine, its main purpose had been to use its capabilities in service to its masters. Those who had had a full appreciation of its scope, who had given its last assignment, were now long gone. Their descendants, for all that they were fast learners, simply did not have the needs to demand something that would make as full a use of its capabilities as the Thread problem had. The most they could ask was that Aivas help their society proceed in regaining lost knowledge without overwhelming themselves. In fact, it had already begun that process, in the course of ending the Thread menace. And now, with certain files judiciously locked and the rest accessible on the consoles, that parameter had already been filled. As long as there were students such as Jaxom, and Peimur, and Morilton, and Lytol, who _wanted_ to know, there would be opportunities to improve the standard of life on this planet, in keeping with Admiral Benden and Governor Boll's wishes.

It simply could not foresee another question that would actually need the vastness of Aivas's artificial intelligence, even allowing for a wide contingency of error in its calculations. Aivas sensed the Masterharper Robinton approaching as it analyzed this problem. He was moving much slower than he had previously, and Aivas quickly scanned him, and then activated its recording features. Perhaps it should explain its intentions to this man. Unlike many of its younger pupils, the Masterharper would possibly understand what Aivas had decided to do.

Yes, that would be a fitting final conversation.


End file.
